1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which are useful as therapeutic agents. Among other potential uses, these compounds are believed to have properties which are characteristic of prostaglandins.
2. Description of Related Art
Ocular hypotensive agents are useful in the treatment of a number of various ocular hypertensive conditions, such as post-surgical and post-laser trabeculectomy ocular hypertensive episodes, glaucoma, and as presurgical adjuncts.
Glaucoma is a disease of the eye characterized by increased intraocular pressure. On the basis of its etiology, glaucoma has been classified as primary or secondary. For example, primary glaucoma in adults (congenital glaucoma) may be either open-angle or acute or chronic angle-closure. Secondary glaucoma results from pre-existing ocular diseases such as uveitis, intraocular tumor or an enlarged cataract.
The underlying causes of primary glaucoma are not yet known. The increased intraocular tension is due to the obstruction of aqueous humor outflow. In chronic open-angle glaucoma, the anterior chamber and its anatomic structures appear normal, but drainage of the aqueous humor is impeded. In acute or chronic angle-closure glaucoma, the anterior chamber is shallow, the filtration angle is narrowed, and the iris may obstruct the trabecular meshwork at the entrance of the canal of Schlemm. Dilation of the pupil may push the root of the iris forward against the angle, and may produce pupilary block and thus precipitate an acute attack. Eyes with narrow anterior chamber angles are predisposed to acute angle-closure glaucoma attacks of various degrees of severity.
Secondary glaucoma is caused by any interference with the flow of aqueous humor from the posterior chamber into the anterior chamber and subsequently, into the canal of Schlemm. Inflammatory disease of the anterior segment may prevent aqueous escape by causing complete posterior synechia in iris bombe, and may plug the drainage channel with exudates. Other common causes are intraocular tumors, enlarged cataracts, central retinal vein occlusion, trauma to the eye, operative procedures and intraocular hemorrhage.
Considering all types together, glaucoma occurs in about 2% of all persons over the age of 40 and may be asymptotic for years before progressing to rapid loss of vision. In cases where surgery is not indicated, topical β-adrenoreceptor antagonists have traditionally been the drugs of choice for treating glaucoma.
Certain eicosanoids and their derivatives have been reported to possess ocular hypotensive activity, and have been recommended for use in glaucoma management. Eicosanoids and derivatives include numerous biologically important compounds such as prostaglandins and their derivatives. Prostaglandins can be described as derivatives of prostanoic acid which have the following structural formula:

Various types of prostaglandins are known, depending on the structure and substituents carried on the alicyclic ring of the prostanoic acid skeleton. Further classification is based on the number of unsaturated bonds in the side chain indicated by numerical subscripts after the generic type of prostaglandin [e.g. prostaglandin E1 (PGE1), prostaglandin E2 (PGE2)], and on the configuration of the substituents on the alicyclic ring indicated by α or β [e.g. prostaglandin F2α (PGF2β)].
Prostaglandins were earlier regarded as potent ocular hypertensives, however, evidence accumulated in the last decade shows that some prostaglandins are highly effective ocular hypotensive agents, and are ideally suited for the long-term medical management of glaucoma (see, for example, Bito, L. Z. Biological Protection with Prostaglandins, Cohen, M. M., ed., Boca Raton, Fla., CRC Press Inc., 1985, pp. 231–252; and Bito, L. Z., Applied Pharmacology in the Medical Treatment of Glaucomas Drance, S. M. and Neufeld, A. H. eds., New York, Grune & Stratton, 1984, pp. 477–505. Such prostaglandins include PGF2α, PGF1α, PGE2, and certain lipid-soluble esters, such as C1 to C2 alkyl esters, e.g. 1-isopropyl ester, of such compounds.
Although the precise mechanism is not yet known experimental results indicate that the prostaglandin-induced reduction in intraocular pressure results from increased uveoscleral outflow [Nilsson et. al., Invest. Ophthalmol. Vis. Sci. (suppl), 284 (1987)].
The isopropyl ester of PGF2α has been shown to have significantly greater hypotensive potency than the parent compound, presumably as a result of its more effective penetration through the cornea. In 1987, this compound was described as “the most potent ocular hypotensive agent ever reported” [see, for example, Bito, L. Z., Arch. Ophthalmol. 105, 1036 (1987), and Siebold et al., Prodrug 5 3 (1989)].
Whereas prostaglandins appear to be devoid of significant intraocular side effects, ocular surface (conjunctival) hyperemia and foreign-body sensation have been consistently associated with the topical ocular use of such compounds, in particular PGF2α and its prodrugs, e.g., its 1-isopropyl ester, in humans. The clinical potentials of prostaglandins in the management of conditions associated with increased ocular pressure, e.g. glaucoma are greatly limited by these side effects.
In a series of United States patents assigned to Allergan, Inc. prostaglandin esters with increased ocular hypotensive activity accompanied with no or substantially reduced side-effects are disclosed. Some representative examples are U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,041, U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,274, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,624 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,413 all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,819, commonly assigned to Allergan, Inc., and incorporated herein by reference discloses compounds known as prostamides. Prostamides are distinguished from prostaglandins in that the oxygen which is bonded to carbonyl group is replaced by a nitrogen bearing substituent. Those skilled in the art will readily recognize that this replacement significantly alters several electronic and steric properties of an important structural feature in the biological molecule. Significantly, it is commonly believed in the art that resonance between the nitrogen lone pair and the carbonyl π-bond is significantly greater than resonance between the carbonyl group and an oxygen lone pair in a carboxylic ester or a carboxylic acid. This belief is supported by the well established experimental observation that the nitrogen atom in an amide is planar, as opposed to the pyramidal geometry of an amine. Thus, the commonly accepted belief in the art is that the nitrogen atom of an amine is sp3 hybridized, while nitrogen atom of an amide is sp2 hybridized, with the bonded electrons occupying the sp2 hybrid orbitals and the nonbonded electron pair occupying a p orbital to allow for conjugation with the carbonyl π system. By contrast, the hybridization, bonding, and geometry of the electrons of the oxygen atom in water and alcohols are very similar to those of carboxylic acids or carboxylic esters.
The increased resonance between the nitrogen and the carbonyl group in the amide confers several unique properties to the molecule. First, it is well known in the art that hydrolysis of amides is at least two orders of magnitude slower than the hydrolysis of esters (see, for example, Francis A. Carey, Organic Chemistry, New York: McGraw-Hill Book Company, 1987, p. 779). Thus, hydrolysis of amides in vivo is slowed to such an extent that a prostamide cannot be considered to be a prodrug of a prostaglandin. Second, the increased resonance significantly increases the barrier to rotation about the nitrogen-carbonyl sigma bond relative to the analogous rotational barrier associated with esters and carboxylic acids. Thus, a prostamide has a sterically significant, stable, rigid group replacing the oxygen atom of the prostaglandin. This significant steric difference will have a significant effect in binding to a number of receptor sites since geometry is important for many receptor sites. Since the carboxylic acid group of a prostaglandin is a polar, ionizable, group, with four potential hydrogen bond receiving electron pairs, and in the case of the protonated acid, one potential hydrogen bond donor, it is reasonable for a person of ordinary. skill in the art to believe that this functional group will be important to the binding of the molecule to a number of receptors. It follows that changing the resonance properties, the hybridization of the bonding and nonbonding electrons, the geometry of the nitrogen atom, the number of available hydrogen bonding sites, and the electronegativity of the of the nitrogen relative to oxygen, will confer significantly different biological properties to prostamides relative to prostaglandins.
Recently, it is becoming more commonly accepted in the art that amides have distinct properties over carboxylic acids. For example, it has been shown that anandamide, a common amide of arachidonic acid, has significant biological activity that arachidonic acid does not. Other work has also been done to show that amides have distinct activity as compared to carboxylic acid, which has caused some in the field to classify fatty acid amides as “a new family of biologically active lipids” (Bezuglov, et. al., “Synthesis and Biological Evaluation of Novel Amides of Polyunsaturated Fatty Acids with Dopamine”, Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters 11 (2001), 447–449).
It has been shown that prostamides have pronounced effects on smooth muscle and are potent ocular hypotensive agents. Additionally, prostamides cause significantly lower ocular surface hyperemia than prostaglandins. One prostamide exemplary of the these effects is bimatoprost, which is marketed by Allergan, Inc. under the trade name Lumigan®, which has the structure shown below.

Although prostamide compounds have activity which is distinct from prostaglandins, they have many similar structural features. While not intending to be bound in any way by theory, it is believed that the structural similarity arises because prostamides are biosynthesized from N-arachidonyl ethanolamide whereas prostaglandins are biosynthesized from the structurally related arachidonic acid. Thus, they have similar structural traits, but play physiologically distinct roles due to the unique differences between the amide and the acid or ester functional groups highlighted previously. For example, it is believed that the two classes of compounds are active at distinct receptors. Thus, it is believed that the prostamide and prostaglandin receptors recognize a similar geometry in terms of the basic ring and α- and ω-chain structure, or analogs thereof, but selectively distinguish between prostaglandin and prostamide compounds based upon the nitrogen or oxygen substitution at the carbonyl.
10-Hydroxyprostaglandin analogues, that is natural prostaglandin E compounds where the hydroxide is present on carbon 10 rather than carbon 11, are known in several patent documents including U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,375; U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,297; FR 2408567; DE 2752523, JP 53065854, DE 2701455, SE 7700257, DK 7700272, NL 7700272, JP 52087144, BE 850348, FR 2338244, FR 2162213, GB 1405301, and ES 409167.
Prostaglandin EP4 selective agonists are believed to have several medical uses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,067 B2 teaches the use of prostaglandin EP4 selective agonists for the treatment of “methods of treating conditions which present with low bone mass, particularly osteoporosis, frailty, an osteoporotic fracture, a bone defect, childhood idiopathic bone loss, alveolar bone loss, mandibular bone loss, bone fracture, osteotomy, bone loss associated with periodontitis, or prosthetic ingrowth in a mammal”. U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,468 B1 teaches that prostaglandin EP4 selective agonists “are useful for the prophylaxis and/or treatment of immune diseases (autoimmune diseases (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS), multiple sclerosis, Sjoegren's syndrome, arthritis, rheumatoid arthritis, systemic lupus erythematosus, etc.), post-transplantation graft rejection, etc.), asthma, abnormal bone formation, neurocyte death, pulmopathy, hepatopathy, acute hepatitis, nephritis, renal insufficiency, hypertension, myocardial ischemia, systemic inflammatory syndrome, pain induced by ambustion, sepsis, hemophagocytosis syndrome, macrophage activation syndrome, Skill's diseases, Kawasaki diseases, burn, systemic granuloma, ulcerative colititis, Crohn's diseases, hypercytokinemia at dialysis, multiple organ failure, shock, etc. They are also connected with sleeping disorders and platelet coagulations, and therefore they are thought to be useful for these diseases.”